phantompediafandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Daaé
Christine Daae is the main female character in [[Gaston Leroux|'Gaston Leroux']]'s novel [[The Phantom of the Opera (Book)|''The Phantom of the Opera]] (1911), the young singer with whom the main character [[Erik (The Phantom of the Opera)|'Erik']], the Phantom of the Opera, falls in love. Character History Christine Daae is born just outside the Swedish city of Uppsala, in a small market-town. Her father was a farmer who also sang in the church choir, known far and wide for his incredible talent with a violin. Her mother dies when Christine is entering her sixth year, and she is brought up by her father, who after selling his land, travels to Uppsala in search of musical fame and fortune. They find only poverty, and eventually travel to fairs where he plays the violin and she sings. They are discovered at the Ljimby Fair by Professor Valérius, who takes them to Gothenburg and then to Paris, providing for Christine's education and musical instruction. During the summers, the family would stay in a summer house in Perros-Guirec, in the Breton region of France, as a means of helping Christine's father with his homesickness and longing for Sweden. Christine is extremely close to her father, who tells her Scandinavian fairy tales; a tale of the "Angel of Music" is her favorite. It is during a summer visit in Perros when Christine meets a young Raoul de Chagny, who rescues her red scarf when it flies into the sea. A friendship results from this, with the two children spending time together every day during the summer. Three years later, Christine's father dies, leaving her disconsolate, despite the loving care of her "adopted" mother, Madame Valérius. With the loss of her father, Christine loses all of her passion and genius for music, only retaining enough of her skill to enter the Paris Conservatory. It is here that Christine trains for four years to become a professional singer, if only to please the memory of her father and Mamma Valérius. When Christine arrives at the Opera Garnier, she is described as "sounding like a rusty hinge," but one person finds the beauty hidden in her tone. When Erik begins to tutor her, he tells her that he is the Angel of Music of whom her father had spoken (Erik tells her this because he has fallen in love with her). She believes him, and he inspires her soul back into her voice. Christine debuts at a gala at the opera, after the singer Carlotta falls ill and she is asked to take her place. Christine's singing is described as "seraphic", though she says herself that her new talent frightens her, saying "I do not know myself when I sing". Christine becomes torn between her loyalty for her mentor Erik, and her love for her childhood friend [[Raoul|'Viscount Raoul de Chagny']]. In the Lofficier translation of the novel, it is stated that Christine is 15 years old. However, this is a mistranslation of a passage which says her heart was "as pure as that of a 15 year old". The evidence of Christine's childhood friendship with Raoul, and her studies at the Paris Conservatory, put her age at 20. Father's Name Christine has a father who loved her very much. In the Sarah Brightman music video version of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", his name is revealed to be "Charles". In the 2004 film adaptation of the Lloyd Webber musical, his name is revealed to be "Gustave" in the little chapel of the opera where Christine lights a candle for him. In the novel, his name is not mentioned, but Leroux refers to him as "Daddy Daae". Portrayal in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Musical Christine Daaé in the original stage production is of unspecified age, but is, in the 2004 film adaption, 16 years old. She becomes the object of obsession, passion, and love for the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. Just as her teacher's lessons finally begin to pay off as she replaces the Prima Donna, Carlotta Guidicelli. When she runs off, Raoul, her childhood sweetheart, notices her at last. He begins wooing her at this point, at the same time when Phantom begins to reveal his love for Christine. Throughout the whole show, it is revealed Christine cares for both men but in different ways - she shares a sweet, comfortable bond with Raoul, but she feels a deep connection for the Phantom despite her fear of him. She eventually is given an ultimatum-to live out her days with the Phantom, or see Raoul killed. In a moment of pity and compassion, Christine kisses the Phantom, in an effort to show him kindness for the first time in his life. The Phantom, moved by this, frees Raoul and lets them both go so they may live happily together. Christine returns briefly to return the Phantom's ring to him and bid him a last farewell before leaving with Raoul. Portrayal in Andrew Lloyd Webber's ''Love Never Dies Ten years later, Christine is in her late twenties to mid-thirties, a devoted mother and considerable wife in a miserable marriage, thinking of how Raoul has abused her and suggested to have abused Gustave, her ten-year-old son, and wasted his fortune on gambling and drink. However, once she meets the Phantom again, when she finds how he has been pining for her, his love never fading, the same as her, it is revealed they consummated their love in a night of passion before she wed Raoul, and Gustave is the fruit of that union. Again, she is forced to choose between Raoul and Phantom. This time, swayed by her revelation that her love for him is deeper than she can deny any longer, she chooses Phantom, pained this time for Raoul. However, she is ready to begin her new life with Phantom by her side and their son with them, when she is accidentally shot and killed by a distraught Meg Giry, to the Phantom's horror and agony, who, obeying her final request, kisses her one last time before she dies. Her body is then handed to Raoul, who cradles her as the show ends. Basis Several researchers claim the character Christine Daaé was based upon the real-life Swedish-born opera star Christina Nilsson, also known as Kristina Nilsson or Christine Nilsson. This claim is unverified by any official source, but it is supported by several biographical similarities between Nilsson and Daaé. The most obvious is that Nilsson, like Daaé, was born in Sweden and trained in Paris. Actress Portrayals of Christine *Aud Egede-Nissen 1916 Dans Phantom der Oper *Mary Philbin [[The Phantom of the Opera (1925 Film)|'1925 ''Phantom of the Opera']] *Susanna Foster 1943 ''Phantom of the Opera *Heather Sears 1962 Phantom of the Opera *Jane Seymour 1983 *Sarah Brightman 1986 Musical Debut (London) *Asia Argento 1989 Dario Argento film adaptation The Phantom of the Opera *Teri Polo in the 1990 miniseries The Phantom of the Opera *Emmy Rossum 2004 Phantom of the Opera (based off of the Webber musical) *Sierra Boggess 2006 Love Never Dies debut Category:Character Category:Adaptations Category:The Phantom of the Opera (Book)